Hiccup and The King in The North
by Terminoitu
Summary: Hiccup left Berk for a year. He comes back with new friends and allies. First HTTYD and GoT Crossover. Contains Hiccup/Astrid love story.
1. Prologue

**So here it is as promised the waited crossover Between How to trai Your dragon and Game Of Thrones. Please Review.**

**Enjoy**

Astrid was looking at the sea. She had been doing that since Hiccup left to explore. She still rememberd the day that Hiccup left and she also rememberd his promise.

Flashback

They were walking at night toward the villages docks when Hiccup was leaving.

"Hiccup do you really have to leave?" Astrid asked while following Hiccup trough village of Berk.

" You know Astrid that i must. I cannot stand the idea of me being a Chief. That's my dad's job." He said as he was putting his traveling gear on the back of Toothless who was ready to go. Suddenly a booming voice was heard as Stoick made his way to them.

" Son, where are you going?" He asked with a confused face.

" I am going to explore the world for sometime. I am not sure when i will come back." Hiccup said.

" But why? You are need to stay and learn how to be a chief. That is your duty as the Heir of Berk." He said.

" I know dad, but that is the reason why i am going. I need to learn about the world in its true form and not in this peace we live in. But i will come back to you. After all you are my family." Hiccup said while looking like he was telling a legendary story.

" I understand son. But how long you will be gone?" He asked

" I think that about six months. Then i come back."

" You better keep that promise." Astrid said.

" Astrid i have a question for you."

" And what is it?"

" When i come back would you... I don't know how to say this."

" Say what? Hiccup what is wrong?"

" Astrid when i come back will you beatifull Astrid Hofferson marry me."

Astrid looked in ave at the question.

" Hiccup i.. don't know what to say. I mean i have waited you to aske me that question. But i..." Astrid wasn't able to answer.

" I will ask this question again when i come back. Now i say goodbye and wish me luck." With that Hiccup pulled himself to the saddle and fly of to south.

End of Flashback

It was a year since Hiccup left altough he promised to come back in six months.

" Hiccup where are you?" Astrid thought himself.

She had been waiting for Hiccups return for a year and she gave lost hope.

After six months after no one heard about him Snotlout had been trying have Astrid to marry him. Astrid had always said to Snotlout that he will wait for Hiccup even if that would take hundred years. Snotlout had been trying to talk with Astrids parents about he marrying Astrid, but for her luck his parents had said no. Thats where Snoutlout stopped.

Astrid had been watching over to the sea for nearly two hours until he saw about 2 ships approaching Berk. She ran of to find the Chief.

4 hours later

Now villagers of Berk could see the crests on their ships. It was in shape of a wolfs head.

**Next Chapter coming soon!**


	2. Berk Meet North

As the villagers were gathering at the docks Astrid and Stoick had a small converstation.

"Are the dragons ready strike Astrid" While not taking eyes of the 2 approaching ships.

"Yes chief! On my mark they will attack. We can thank Hiccup for planning that.

Hiccup had planned a defensive strategy on Berk. It consisted group of Monstrous nightmares and nadders that would swoop down on enemy and raining fire upon them. This far the plan was unused. Reason was that no one wanted to start a war with Berk.

As the ships came closer Astrid saw a young man standing at the front of the ship. He war wearing a gray steel armor in which a same sigil as on the sails was put in the chest. The man was tall and he had a brown hair. Next to him was standing a tall man with a hair black as night. A hilt of a sword could be seen over his shoulder.

One of the ships stopped while the other one came closer.

" Do we have permission to dock". Was shouted from the ship.

" What do we say Stoick. Do we give them permission." Atrid asked

Stoick nodded.

" You have permission to land as long as your intentions are honourable." Astrid shouted to the ship.

" Thank you" Shouted the black haired man.

Ship kept coming closer and prepared to dock. As the ship docked a tall man with a beard and a bear skin cape step to the dock. Then he spoke to Stoick.

" Are you Stoick the vast the chief of this village".

" Yes i am and may i ask who are you." Stoick asked

" I am Jon Umber lord of the Last Hearth and Hand of the king in the North." He said with pride.

" What is your business here?" Stoick asked confused by his title.

" My King wishes to speak with you to discuss about some personal matters with you and a young lass named Astrid.

" Why do you need me?" Astrid aked confused.

"Quiet Astrid. Go to the hall with Ruffnut and put it ready to host a meeting." Astrid left without saying anything.

" Where is your king then"?

" Waiting at the ship."

"Waiting for what?"

" That you accept to hold this meeting."

" I accept." Stoick anserwed.

Umber Shouted to the ship.

" You can come ashore."

Man with brown hair step to the dock accopanied by a man with black hair and two huge wolfs. One of the wolwes was white and the other one gray.

" Greetings Stoick the vast chief of Berk. I am Robb Stark also know as young wolf and King in the North." Then he pointed at the black haired man next to him.

" And this is my brother Jon Snow the Guardian of the North and Lord of Moat Cailin." Then he pointed to the 2 wolwes next to them.

" And this is my direwolf Greywind and That one is called Ghost."

Stoick looked and put a small smile to his face. Then he gestured towards the great hall.

" Well you wanted to have a meeting so why would you follow me to the Great hall. You can also bring your wolwes with you as long as they don't harm anyone."

" Well thats good. Lead the way please." Robb said.

As they were walking trough the village looking wary at dragons which were very curious about the visitors.

**At the greathall**

Astrid and Ruffnut were waiting for the quest to come to great hall.

" So Astrid what do you think about those visitors. I think that black haired guy was quite hot." Ruffnut said dreamily.

" I don't trust them."

" Why?" Ruffnut asked confused.

" Well for that simple reason that when has a king been intrested about an alliance with us."

" You are just mad that Hiccup did not come back from the dead."

" He is not dead Ruffnut!"

" He has been gone for 2 years Astrid. You need to get over it."

" I won't!" Astrid Shouted a Ruffnut.

In the middle of their converstation Stoick and the King in the North entered and they sat around the table.

" So about this alliance. I am asking why you need your alliance."

" Well the thing is that my kingdom is under threath of a invasion and that you have dragons would be a great asset in securing my people."

" Before you continue let me tell you that we don't use your dragons for war. So if that was your business you can leave." Astrid said angrily.

" So you must be Astrid am i right." Jon said.

"Yes i am and how you know my name?"

" Well your future husband Hiccup has told me a lot about you so i just figurid out."

"WHERE IS MY SON!" Stoick shouted in anger.

" Calm down. Hiccup is alright although his dragon is not." Robb said calmy.

" What has happened to Toothless?" Astrid asked

" He is sick and the only cure is a local weed that growns here called dragon nip. Are you familiar with it?

" I am yes."

" Then go pick up something because you are coming with us." Robb said with authority.

" She is not coming with you." Stoick said.

" Im sorry to say Stoick, but she is the only one Hiccup is agreed to see."

" If this is about Hiccup then i come" Astrid said.

" Im coming too." Stoick said.

" Agreed go pack your stuf and meet us at the docks with the dragon nip. Then we can start to head toward White Harbor.

Sorry for the long wait but school is my priority number one.


End file.
